Eternal Love
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Edward is a vampire and Isabella is a werewolf. They know that they cannot fall in love for the law forbids them not to but they still don' care. One night they run away together but they get caught in the act and suffer the consequences. 70 years later Edward is alone without Isabella. What will happen when he goes to school and he meets someone who looks oddly familiar to Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Love**

**Chapter 1**

_A/N This isnt an actual fanfic. Its an actual story of mine that I wanted to post onto here. All I did was just change the names of the characters around. Enjoy_

Edward Masen waited deep in the woods at midnight.

He had bronze brown hair, pale white skin and emerald green eyes.

He heard a twig snap behind him and he whirled around to see a young girl standing behind him.

She had brown hair, brownish skin and beautiful brown eyes.

'Isabella Swan.' He thought.

He smiled as he walked over to her and hugged her. "Hello my love. I'm glad to see that you got here safely."

"Hello Edward." She replied. "It's been such a long time."

Edward nodded. "Yes but were finally together again forever."

Isabella frowned at that. "Edward you do realize that they will catch onto us. We won't be able get away from them for long. What we are doing is against the law. A werewolf and a vampire cannot fall in love. I hope you realize this."

"Who cares about the law? I don't. Not anymore. Not now that I finally found someone like you. That I really care about and love with all my heart even though it doesn't beat anymore." Edward said. "Were going somewhere where the law doesn't matter what we are. Are you coming with me? I don't want to leave without you by my side Isabella."

Isabella nodded. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

70 years later….

Edward was sitting in the library at school finishing his book that he was reading during lunch.

He sighed as he put the book down onto the table. 'I miss Isabella.'

In his world a vampire and a werewolf couldn't fall in love because they were mortal enemies.

They simply hated each other.

But 70 years ago Edward did fall in love without their kind knowledge until they ran away with each other.

His eye caught a girl sitting with her friends from across the library.

His eyes bulged as he looked her over.

'Isabella. Could it be?'

She had the brown hair, brownish skin and brown eyes that Isabella had.

She was looking at him with disgust.

'No it can't be her. Isabella would never look at me that way.' He thought. 'But she looks so much like her.'

She mouthed to him. "Vampire."

He gasped. 'She knows that I'm a vampire. Only werewolves and vampires can tell what we are so she must be a werewolf. She knew that I was a vampire.'

The school bell went for the end of lunch.

The girl disappeared as soon as the bell went.

Edward stood and put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the library to his next class.

Edward sat in biology waiting for class to start.

He turned as he saw the girl walking in.

Edward could see her groan quietly as she saw that the only empty seat was next to him.

"Miss Swan please sit next to Mr Masen."

"Yes sir." She mumbled as she went to sit next to Edward.

She ignored him as Edward stared at her throughout the class.

After school Edward walked to the gates and saw the girl saying goodbye to her friends before leaving the school.

Edward decided to follow her.

The girl walked through a narrow street before stopping to sigh.

"I know that your there." She said as she turned. "Come out."

Edward came out from his hiding place.

"Why are you following me vampire?" she asked.

"Tell me your name?" he asked.

She laughed. "Seriously you follow me all this way just to ask me what my name is. That is so stupid. I thought that vampires were smarter than that or is that just a lie to cover up that your all just pathetic idiots."

Edward ignored her and said. "My name is Edward Masen."

She rolled her eyes. "Bella Swan"

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella."

Bella glared at him. "Why are you being so nice to me? We are enemies."

Edward sighed. "There was a time when we weren't."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked as she frowned.

"Never mind." He replied. "Sorry I bothered you." He said as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward sat in his bed that night.

'It's her I know it.' He thought. 'She must be Isabella's reincarnation. She doesn't remember who I am though. Why is that? I need to tell her but not straight away.'

The next day….

Before the bell went Edward waited by the school gates when he saw Bella coming.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do? Where are your friends?"

"I don't care much for friends." Edward said as he studied her.

He noticed that there were bags underneath her eyes.

"Well whatever we are not friends." She said as she turned.

Edward smiled. "That's fine. I don't mind."

Bella groaned. "Why are you always smiling?"

"Because I like it." He replied. "There's always a reason to smile."

The bell went for the start of school.

Bella walked off to her first lesson without another word.

Edward chuckled. 'She is just like Isabella. Isabella always got annoyed easily like that as well.'

After school Edward sighed. 'I haven't had blood for a while now. I need to feed.'

He walked into an alleyway and found a drunken man.

Edward made a face. 'I guess he'll do.'

The drunken man noticed him then and frowned. "What are you doing here boy?"

Edward growled and leapt at the man.

Before he could scream Edward bit into his neck and began to drink his blood.

After a few moments the man fell limp in his arms.

After he was done he heard a small gasp coming from behind him.

He turned to see Bella standing behind him.

She was looking from the man to him.

"Bella I can explain. Please dont be scared."

"I'm not scared and you don't need to explain." She said as a sneer. "You were thirsty. You needed someone to drink. You're disgusting."

She walked away from him in disgust.

Edward sighed and turned to the body. 'I better go hide this somewhere else.'

That night Edward climbed up the wall to Bella's house.

He noticed that Bella's window to her bedroom was slightly open.

He pecked in and saw that Bella was sleeping.

'Good.' He thought as he climbed in.

He sat on a chair and watched Bella sleep.

She groaned. "Edward."

Edward froze for a minute then relaxed when she turned over.

He smiled. 'She's dreaming about me.'

He stood and kneeled beside her.

He put his finger on her forehead and watched her dreams.

She was walking in the woods towards someone.

He gasped. 'That's me. This must be the night we fled together.'

"Hello Edward." She said. "It's been such a long time."

Edward nodded. "Yes but were finally together again forever."

Isabella frowned at that. "Edward you do realize that they will catch onto us. What we are doing is against the law. A werewolf and a vampire cannot fall in love."

Edward removed his finger from her forehead and stroked her cheek.

Bella smiled in her sleep.

'This is Isabella in a different form.' He thought. 'I know that now.' He turned to the window. 'I have to go.'

He climbed out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day he waited for the school bell to go for the start of the day when Bella walked past him.

Edward could see that the bags under her eyes had deepened from the lack of sleep.

'Properly from all those dreams that she's been having.' He thought.

"Hello Edward." She said as she walked past him.

He smiled. "Hello Bella."

"Why hello there Edward." Came a voice behind him.

Edward's eyes widened. 'I know those voices. But no it…. It couldn't be.'

He turned to see a girl and a boy standing behind him.

They both were paled faced and both had black hair.

'Jane and Alec Davidson.' He thought. 'Why are they here?'

"Hello Alec, hello Jane." Edward said.

Jane smiled. "It's good to see you again after all these years."

Alec looked at Bella. "And who was that lovely piece of beauty."

"No one." He replied. "She's no one and she doesn't concern you."

Jane chuckled. "She's a werewolf isn't she? I can tell."

Alec's face turned to disgust. "Disgusting animal's werewolves. Don't you agree Edward?"

Edward said nothing.

Alec laughed. "Oh excuse me I almost forgotten."

"We're done talking about that." Edward said. "What are you doing here?"

"Were just checking up on how our cousin is doing." Jane said. "That's all."

Edward turned. "I'm doing fine. Goodbye." He said as he walked away.

At lunch Bella walked up to Edward. "What did you do to me?"

Edward frowned. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything to you."

"You're in my dreams every night." She explained. "You must have done something to me because I can't get rid of you no matter how hard I try. Your always there waiting for me. Teasing me."

Edward sighed and grabbed her hand. "I think it's time I tell you the truth. Follow me." He said as he walked to secluded spot in the school.

"What truth?" Bella asked. "Edward what are you keeping from me?"

Edward took a deep breath. "This might be a shock to you Bella but those dreams that you've been having…. There not dreams. Their memories from your past life."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "You mean that I lived once before? As a different person?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. It was seventy years ago. Your name was Isabella Swan and like you are today you were a werewolf. You stuck by the rules but when we first laid eyes on each other that didn't matter to us anymore. We fell in love but the rules forbad us to fall in love. We didn't care though. I told you to wait for me in the woods so that we could run away together. I made the mistake of telling my cousins before running away to meet you in the woods. Unfortunately my cousins told my family and they came after us. I thought that I could trust them but I was wrong. I was so stupid to tell them what we were up to. I didn't stop to think twice. They eventually caught up with us. You changed into a werewolf to protect the both of us but my cousins were stronger."

"Who are your cousins?" Bella asked.

"Jane and Alec Davidson." Edward replied.

Bella gasped. "You mean those people you were talking to before?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. You charged at them but Jane got a hold of you and stabbed you through your heart." He said as he looked down and closed his eyes tightly. "Over the years you reincarnated to what you are now."

"Wow I don't believe it." Bella said. "This is all so hard to take in."

"Believe it werewolf because his telling the truth." Came a voice behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward and Bella turned to see Jane and Alec standing behind them.

Edward growled. "What are you doing here?"

Alec smiled. "We've come to stop you from getting back together."

"That will never happen." Bella said as she turned into a brown werewolf.

'Oh no it's happening all over again.' Edward said. 'I've got to stop this from happening all over again. I can't lose Isabella again.'

"We don't have to fight." Edward said.

'Edward do you really want them in your shadow for the rest of your life?' Bella's voice rang in his head.

Edward's eyes widened and turned to Bella. "You can talk to me inside my head?"

Bella nodded. 'Yes and I'm telling you that you should kill them while you still have the chance.'

"I can't." He said. "There still my cousins."

Bella frowned. 'If you won't then I will.' She said as she charged forward.

"No Bella don't!" Edward yelled as he took a step forward.

Alec appeared by his side and grabbed hold of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go Alec." Edward said. "I have to go and save Bella before she dies again."

Alec laughed. "I hate to say it Edward but you won't be saving anyone. Now watch as your lover dies right in front of you again."

Edward yelled aloud as he watched Jane stab Bella.

Bella howled in pain before falling to the ground and changing back into her human form.

Edward growled. "No!"

Jane chuckled. "I tried to warn you Edward. But you wouldn't listen to me."

Edward was seeing red with rage.

He broke free of Alec's grasp and tore his head off.

Alec's body turned to dust as soon as it hit the ground.

Edward turned to Jane and pounced onto her and tore her head off as well.

Jane's body turned to dust as it hit the ground.

Edward turned and kneeled beside Bella. "Bella I'm so sorry."

Bella smiled slightly. "Shouldn't I be the one to be saying sorry? I was the one who was acting without thinking."

"You can't leave me again." Edward said. "I can't wait for you to return again. Don't leave me!"

Bella's eyes slowly closed. "Goodbye for now."

Edward's started crying. "No Bella don't leave me. I love you!" he said as he kissed her on the lips. "Please come back to me."

Edward looked down at Bella's wound to see that it was slowly healing itself.

Edward gasped. "What."

Suddenly Bella took a breath.

Edward cried out in shock. "She's alive."

Bella opened her eyes to stare at Edward. "I love you too."

Edward smiled and kissed her again.

"Were finally together."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Forever. Our love is eternal and we can never be torn about from one another."

The end.


End file.
